


someday, we'll say hello

by groaninlynch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groaninlynch/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: A poem for 15x18 'Despair'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	someday, we'll say hello

**Author's Note:**

> i included both the screenshots of the poem (for formatting preference and aesthetical preference lmao) and the text of the poem right below it, in case you are using a screenreader!

My Gilgamesh,

I burn for you. Did you know that we have

matching scars? Remember the first time

you laid a hand on my

shoulder: It was then that I

caught fire. It was then that I knew

I had a body

for this purpose alone. I was born

from your touch. I was made to fall

into your eyes, made to rise before you

on shaky feet, to stand beside you

and be consumed

by this pyre that I have built

with hallowed devotion.

My Achilles,

I do not sleep, and still

I have dreamt of you. I have felt you

in every sweet thing I have known —

your hands have touched me

through long winter shadows, trailing soft

down my neck; your mouth has kissed me

in every amber drop of honey, thick

in my throat; and all birds sing

the bright notes of your laugh, all summer trees

cast your dark gaze over me.

My Eurydice,

I plucked out my wings

one plume at a time. If born at sea

I’d wish for legs. What good

is the sky or ocean, when you stand

bathing in the golden light of a setting sun?

If I could not inhabit this body

made to be touched, I would sigh

cricket songs for you, hidden in the

wheat fields. I would slide down your skin

as cool creek water. I would brush your cheek

with a warm spring breeze. I would be

anything. I would do anything. I

have done

everything.

My Juliet,

we are a story of final words.

This was never our fault.

We were only ever meant to watch

how it ends and ends

and ends, and ends, and ends.

But I have found you.

And I have found you. And I have

found you. And I will rip out my wings

every new time. There is love

in the leaving. Remember the first time

that I touched your shoulder. Hold my name

beneath your tongue — it was always yours

to keep.

My forever (my never),

always will I burn for you.

Now here comes the part

we know best.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, i'd love if you'd consider reblogging it from [my tumblr](https://spohkh.tumblr.com/post/634429998134149120/someday-well-say-hello) :)


End file.
